Gone
by ButtonPom
Summary: Ichigo has been gone for two days without saying anything. Kenpachi is very pissed off and confronts his Ichi when he finally comes back. KenxIchi,smutt,yaoi,mommy-ichi, small violence.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Bleach =D**

**Summary: Ichigo has been gone for two days without saying anything. Kenpachi is very pissed off and confronts his Ichi when her finally comes back.**

**Pairings: Kenpachi x Ichigo**

**Warnings: slight domestic violence, yaoi, smut, and graphic language **

Kenpachi was sitting in the living room couch slouched over with his elbows on his knees and his hands on his forehead. Rubbing nervously through his face and hair. He had been waiting anxiously for Ichigo to come back. It had been 2 solid days since he last saw him.

The day when he went messing, nothing was out of the ordinary, both Kenpachi and Ichigo would wake up at 7:30 am. Kenpachi would get ready for work while Ichi made breakfast and would woke up little Yachiru for elementary school.

They ate together in the kitchen and when finished Kenpachi would kiss Ichi good bye. Dropping off Yachiru off at school while on his way to work.

Everything was normal..He didn't think he did anything to piss his strawberry off from the usual. He didn't molest him any different then other times. No insults or anything….So why did he just disappear.

When he arrived home that day, instead of meeting his beautiful berry head keeping Yachiru entertained, he saw Yumichika instead. It turned out that Ichigo called Yumi asking if he could pick up Yachiru from school and watch her until Kenpachi got home. And that was the last anyone had heard from him.

"Ken-Chan"

When Ichigo wasn't home that night he tried calling his phone but no answer, he called over and over for about 30 mins. When no one answerd he started calling all his friends that he could think of. Rukia,Renji,Uryuu, he even tried to call his dad even though Isshin hated him with a passion for dating his son. But still nothing.

"Ken-Chan"…

Now two days later and Kenpachi looked everywhere, called everyone again but nothing, million of things were going through his head, was Ichi kidnapped, was he hurt, … or worse did the strawberry just leave him???. That could'nt be, they have been together for years and have been through so much. But the troubling thought was still there.

"Daddy.." Yachiru reached up pulling Kenachi's shirt very worried that he wasn't answering her. She finally broke his train of thoughts and got his attention.

"Huh?....yeah Yachiru" Kenpachi said passively

"When is Ichi-mommy coming back?" she looked up at him with big eyes, and that hit him pretty hard because he really didn't know and that made him angry and depressed at the same time.

" Soon .. soon. Go to bed now brat its late" all he could do was say soon, and he pet her head sending her to her room.

When she was out of sight he laid back in the couch thinking and thinking of what could have happened to his love. But once again was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his cell phone ring.

Kenpachi perked up and the chance it could be Ichigo finally calling back but that was not the case, he looked at the caller I.D to see Ikkaku's name, flipping opening the phone he answered….

"Yeah?"

"Hey man, any word on Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked

"No." he said roughly and with a heavey sigh. Ikkaku was his best friends and called once in a while to make sure he was alright ever since Ichigo went missing.

"I sure he is ok man, do ya need us to come over for some company, I'm sure Yumi wont mind"

"Nah I'm fine…. Thanks though. I'll…..I'll call ya later all right?, I'm not in the good mood for company" he said rubbing his eyes.

"All'right , I'll call you later"

"Yeah..bye"….*click

Kenpachi through his phone a bit roughly toward the other couch as not to break it but need to releve some of his frustration. All the tension was building up by the minute and it was getting harder to control his emotions.

He got up and walked into the kitchen for a well-needed shot of liquor. After taking his swig he slammed the small glass hard on the counter.

"Fuck!...." Running his hands over his face again "Ichi were the fuck are you….." The sharp pain of worry was throbbing all over and he didn't know how to deal with it. It was choking him, slowly killing him even not knowing were his greatest love was.

He stood there and stood there, time passed but that didn't matter, he felt the warmth of the alcohol pool over his body, but not even that could fully warm his body from the empty and cold feeling of his missing strawberry.

Then sudden jingles of keys and a door opening violently shook Kenpachi out of his zombie like state, he stood up straight and took off for the front door. When he got there he saw Ichigo closing the door slowly,and turning around looking up at the bigger man with sad tired out eyes…they were red and dark like he had not sleep in a long time.

"K..Kenpachi…" he was silenced with other lips on his own. Kenpachi incased his little berry in his arms squeezing him in a bear hug.

He kissed him roughly some more and palmed Ichigo's face with his hands. He stopped the kiss and looked down at his lover despretly

"Were the FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN ICHIGO!" He yelled putting forehead to the smaller males.

"K….Kenachi I'm so sorry…." he said averting his eyes

"Sorry? SORRY? . Your GONE for TWO FUCKING DAYS AND ALL YOU SAY IS SORRY?! " He exclaimed throwing his hands off of his lover. Ichigo was startled by the yelling and kept his eyes down , his eyes glossy with tears and at the brink of letting them fall.

"Were the fuck were you? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME?" Kenpachi's voice boomed at the little berry he couldn't help it anymore, he was overwhelmed with so much emotion, he was so happy that Ichi was back but the tension was to great and he snapped.

"LOOK AT ME ICHIGO…!"

He looked up hesitantly, eyebrows in a frown and his lips curled in an attempt to hold his whimpers.

"Please let me explain….. I.." he begin in a small pathetic voice but was interrupted with another small voice but it belonged to a child.

"Mommy…?" Yachiru said softly holding the side of the opening frame of the hall. Ichigo looked at her and with a small smile went down in one knee opening his arms for her to run into.

"Your finally home Mommy, we missed you so much! Why were you away?" she said snuggling into Ichigo's embrace

"I had to take care of something's sweety……..lets get you to bed kay?" He lifted himself up with the little pink puff ball in his arms and looked over to a very angry Kenpachi.

"I'll put her to bed…. then I'll explain everything in the bedroom…" he heard Kenpchi grunt in agreement and put her to bed. Yachiru was reluctant to let her mommy go, but Ichigo assured her that he wasn't going anywhere.

When Ichigo entered their bedroom, Kenpachi was sitting on the corner of their bed slightly slouched over with elbows perched on his knees. Hearing Ichigo walk in the room and closing the door he looked over to the strawberry.

Ichigo stepped forward to stand a few feet in front of the muscular male. The berry self-consciously held his elbow with one hand and the other nervously clenching his pants.

"Start explaining…." Was all Kenpachi said in an low and almost heartless tone, staring up at made Ichigo shake nervously.

Ichigo took a breath to start his explanation "Kenpachi I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…"

"Yeah I fucking get that, your sorry. But I want to know why. …..WHY have you been gone for two days without a god dam word. …WHY did you leave Yachiru alone with Yumi. WHY you didn't call me back when you know DAM WELL THAT I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF YOU!" he said agitated while clenching his fist with anger.

"I didn't mean to! Please 'Pachi I didn't…" He was sniffling now and some tears were falling from his eyes but Ichigo till tried to hold his composer, which he was slowly losing control over.

Kenpachi just kept staring at his lover, it broke his heart that Ichigo was crying but that didn't give him an excuse.

" After . . . *sniff. . . after I dropped Yachiru off for school, I went to the cemetery . . . . it was the anniversary of my mom's death…." He wiped his eyes and cheeks of tears with his hand. "I just went to go take to her like I normally do. . . . . you know. I cleaned h..her tombstone and got her new flowers."

Kenpachi knew this, every year was the same, Ichigo liked to spend alone time with his mom on the anniversary of her death, he never mind or ever went with him in order to respect Ichigo's wishes, he has been there before on an occasional visit but never on the anniversary.

"Bu. . . but this time" Ichigo took a deep breath and looked toward Kenpachi "this time I wasn't alone. *Sniff, I don't know why but. . . . . Nnoi. . . . . Nnoitra was there."

Kenpachi's eyes got wide and his eyebrows narrowed. To say his anger escalated was an understatement. This Nnoitra was Ichigo's ex abusive boyfriend, who beat and almost raped him years ago. At the time Kenpachi and Ichigo were friends and Kenpachi only had a crush on the strawberry but when he learned of Nnoitra's ways he quickly cut in and took Ichigo away from the basterd. Leaving him with a nearly death beating.

From that day on the two were inseparable Kenpachi was always at Ichigo's side, for anything he needed, and needless to say that how their long and loving relationship began.

Ichigo looked back down to the grown when Kenpachi urgently stood up towards the berry. "Did he hurt you!?" Kenpachi demanded in his heavy voice. Ichigo only shook his head. "Did he touch you!?" another shake of the head, this angered the bigger man that his lover wasn't speaking , so he grabbed Ichi's hand roughly and lifted his chin with the other hand in order to make Ichigo look at him "Then what the FUCK DID HE DO?"

"Nothing! . . . He just talked to me. I tried not to listen to him but. . . . . it was so hard not to." He sniffled and shut his eyes. "He said my mom disserved to die the way she did that day. . . . . and he hoped the same thing would happen to me. . . " he weakly whimpered out.

Kenpachi was shocked, and loosen his grip on Ichigo but didn't let go.

"Why didn't you come straight home?" he said pushingly

"I was, but please understand Kenpachi. . . *sniff. . . " he looked with teary eyes at the taller man "I was going to but the things he said made me feel so bad. . . . so much like shit. I just needed to see my family. I wanted to talk to my dad. . . about mom. *sniff, that's the closet I could get to mom now. . . " he trailed off

Kenpachi let his grip fall loosely around Ichigo's waist to hug the berry to his chest "Ichi you know your dad doesn't"

"I know . . . .I know but I had to try. I wanted to so bad! When I got there he wasn't happy at all that I was there. . . He. . He mad the girls go to their room and asked me what I wanted. When I tolled him what Nnoitra said. . . he. . . . .he said it was all my fault!" Ichigo couldn't hold it in anymore and let all his sadness pour out, and whimpered his next words. " He said it was my fault my mom was dead and he wanted Nnoitra to do the same thing to me what those men did to my mom. Tha. . . that I deserved it all and even more for destroying the family!" he cried out gripping Kenpachi's shirt sobbing into it.

The muscular man instantly wrapped his arms around the crying boy in comfort. He knew that Ichigo's father practically disowned him ever since they got together, he knew that he hated them. . . but this. To say such things was unthinkable. It made his blood boil hot in his body but clench in pain at the cries of his loved one.

Ichigo continued sobbing in Kenpachi's chest but preceded to speak.

"Then he told me to get out. . . . I know I should have come home but I couldn't. . . I was so scared of. . Everything. I just drove to the next town and stayed in a motel . . . I wanted to answer your calls but I thought you would get made at me, I was so afraid of you telling me the same things my dad and Nnoitra said. I couldn't face you and Yachi. . . .

Kenpachi pulled Ichigo away just enough to look at him in the face. " Don't you ever think that! You know god dam well I would never hurt you or abandoned you!"

The berry looked at him pleadingly "I know! But I was so afraid that you would turn out like Nnoi…" *SLAP

Kenpachi was quivering with anger "Don't you ever think of me the same way as Nnoitra or your piece of shit father! You know I love you and nothing would ever change that, how FUCKING DARE YOU challenge my loyalty to you after everything we have been through!"he yelled dangerously

Kenpachi didn't mean to hurt his love but it seemed the only way to literally snap sense into the smaller male. He soon returned his hand the cheek he slapped caressing it lovingly and kissing Ichigo's forehead.

Ichigo stood there a little shocked by the slap, it didn't hurt very much but the action combined with the word made him understand. It probably wasn't the best method but it was Kenpachi. . . the rough man he loved. And the point was love . . . that he was always there.

"When anything happens your supposed to come to me! I'm here for you, to be a good husband to protect and care for you, how the fuck do you expect me to do that if you leave!?.....I didn't take those dam vows for shits and giggles!" He took Ichigo's face in his hands again to look into red teary eyes. "We took those vows for the same fucking reason, we love eachother . . . so don't you ever leave like that again thinking I would turn my back on you! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

"Yes! yes I do. I do!.. Kenpachi I love you so much and I'm so sorry please don't . . don't hate me please. I was just scared and . . .and I. . . I won't do it again I promise, I PROMISE. Just don't hate me please!" Ichigo grabbed onto Kenpachi desperately chocking out sobs and crying. Kenpachi tenderly caressed his back and sat them on the bed rocking Ichigo in comfort kissing his head.

"I could never hate'cha Ichi. . . just don't ever do that again you hear me. You have no idea what you put us through, put me through. I was so worried about you." He whispered into the strawberry-blonde's ear " I love you Ichi"

" I love you to" *sniff he whimpered out. They stayed like that for a while until Ichigo's cry's had died down and he began to relax into the strong arms around him.

As the tension melted away from the both of them Ichigo raised his head up to meet Kenpachis lips in a soft and passionate kiss.

They slowly took off their clothes laying back on the bed. Kenpachi caressed Ichigo lovingly making sure that their bodies were as close as they could be. Their lips hardly separated and their hand meet above Ichigo's head and entwined. The raven haired man released his mouth from the strawberry lightly kissing its way down Ichigo's neck making him moan softly.

Kenpachy swiftly laid in-between the berry's naked long legs resting them on his hips. Leaning back down to Ichigo's ear he tolled him to "Suck" the finger that wear now at the berry's lips. And suck he did, when they were wet enough Kenpachi went back to kissing his lover and softly prepared the entrance he was about to penetrate.

"nghhh" Ichigo let out a light moan when the fingers drove in and out of him.

"Ready Ichi" the larger man asked. Ichigo nodded and tilted his head back when feeling Kenpachi's big cock fill him.

"Aahhh 'Pachi!"

"Arrgh Ichi, your always nice and tight. . . my Ichi" Kenpachi set a slow pace for his thrusts. It was not slow but it wasn't anything compared to their usual crazy hard monkey sex they loved. No this sex session was one that called for patience and detail. Nice slow lovemaking. And so they did.

"Yes yours! Kenpachi. . . nruuaagh, god I love you." Ichigo yelped out when his lover started to grace his prostate, and in turn clench harder around him.

Kenpachi loved this, his Ichi was back, problems solved and they were fucking, or at the moment lovemaking. It didn't matter what it was called, as long as his Ichi was there with him. And so he was, balls deep in him and writhing underneath him so beautifully.

When Ichigo clench down on him more he knew he could't contain himself any longer and by the looks of it nether could his sweet strawberry.

"Ohhh please Kenpachi go harder, I want to feel you pounding me when I come" the berry moaned out. And kenpachi picked up the pace slamming harder into his lover. He soon felt the wetness of his orgasm in between their stomachs from Ichigo. And with a few more thrusts he climaxed into the berry filling him with his seed, reclaiming what was and still is his.

He re-gatherd Ichigo in hisarms and they sluggishly cleaned themselves off before lying back under the covers. Kenpachi brought Ichigo into his chest and breathed in his scent

"I love you" he said in a deep voice

" I love you to. . . thank you" Ichigo said and snuggeld deeply into Kenpachi's chest. They both drifted off to sleep with their warmth surrounding them.

………..

A few hours later into the night Yachiru slowly opened the door to her parents room peeking in.

"Ken-chan……..Mommy" she whispered lightly until both said adults woke up. Kenpachi only grunted while Ichigo untangled himself from Kenpachi's arms sitting up looking at the little girl.

"Come in Yachiru" he said turning on his side and throwing some blanket over to invite her in bed. Kenpachi had his boxers on and Ichigo put on his undies and a shirt, knowing that she might want to sleep with them as she oftenly does.

She hoped in and snuggled into Ichigo's chest. Kenpachi moved closer to the two and put a strong arm around the them.. spooning Ichigo.

"G'night mommy…..G'night Ken-chan" she said before falling asleep again, Kenpachi only followed with a grunt while Ichigo said his goodnight. With the family together at last they all fell asleep

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

.....

**Thanks for reading and please REVIEW!!**

**I really liked making this.. it made me sad but happy also, and i love Kenxichi fics! So i hoped you enjoyed it also. My other KenxIchi fic On Garde..will be revised soon**

**i re-read it and thought it was pretty lame.. so if it's gone it will come back ^^ just like Ichi came back!**

**X3**


End file.
